Island of Mezaa: Through the Eyes of a Wolf
by DistortedPixel
Summary: Experiences I've had at the Island of Mezaa, put into a story.
1. Chapter 1: Basic Day

You might not know this about me, but I started as somebody's actual roommate.. You heard me right, I was a roommate in the past. It was very fun though. Us wolves learned the English language, and it was required among us to be socially accepted. We soon started living with humans for a pretty long time.

It's the year 2071, last time I checked. I'm watching the movie Into the Storm.

Heck, what was I thinking? I forgot to introduce myself and give some important background information. I'm Dist. My roommate right now is Alex, we live in a small but very cozy apartment. We're both car enthusiasts and GENIUSES. This has nothing to do with what I'm about to explain.

So, I'm watching Into the Storm, glad that this didn't actually happen, and is close to impossible of happening.

It's been 5 hours, I should be asleep..


	2. Chapter 2: It All Changed

Morning, and as usual, breakfast and other stuff..

In the news, I heard about severe storms hitting specifically one city. Surrounding cities say there's only clear skies, so this isn't normal for me.

Alex calls me. "Dist, do you think we should get out of this city? The car can get us out of here. I shake my head. "Alright, whatever."

I'm just watching videos on YouTube, spending the day on my laptop. The internet goes out. I hear Alex scream in the distance.

"What happened?" I yell.

"Internet went out," he replies.

"Turn it back on."

"Everything's turned on.."

We look outside. Nothing yet.

An hour passes by, and I start hearing some rumbling. Nothing serious, probably some really weak earthquake. My cup of water falls over.

Two hours pass, the earthquake suddenly becomes a record-breaking one, lasting only fifty seconds. This can't be the end, I thought during those fifty seconds. I look outside when it ends almost instantly, and destruction is everywhere. It's very surprising that there was only five casualties, and no deaths. This city isn't major though, but that's still good, that everybody and every wolf survived.


	3. Chapter 3: Continuous Disaster

Ten minutes pass, and I'm just chatting with Alex about what happened. Maybe this city is next. I walk over to this store, which seems to be in almost perfect condition. There's still a TV running, surprisingly. Breaking news mentions that it is confirmed; it will be hitting cities, one by one, and storms just get worse, as if some mysterious superpower is doing this kind of damage. They do mention and confirm that the first occurrence of this sort of thing was about 40 years ago (2031). I look for Alex, and see him sitting on the couch, in front of our destroyed apartment. I look in the distance, over the flattened buildings, to see a pancaked bunker. I tell him that we should get out of here now, but then notice that the car is wrecked.

"Where do we get a car?" I ask.

He replies "I don't know, let's walk some 300 miles to the next city."

"Hell no, that's too far. We need a car for that."

"Well, we would be doing it to GET a car. If we used a car to go over there, what's the point? If we used a car to get there, we wouldn't need to, we would've already had a car.

"We just created a paradox."

Five minutes later, ominous clouds roll in. What used to be our city suddenly turns a very dark shade of black. One minute passes by, and some tornadoes, similar to the ones on the news yesterday, roll in.


	4. Chapter 4: Flight

The biggest of the tornadoes strikes down directly at me and Alex, but he flies away from me. Wish I could've grabbed his hand and helped him out, but that would be impossible, given the force of this tornado. The deadly, quickly-rotating air launches me above the clouds, and I see in the distance only clear skies.

Five minutes of being over the clouds, and I start falling. I notice that I'm nowhere near any continents. The lack of oxygen causes me to pass out. From what I can remember, I had a dream about some place where nobody has ever been. The memory is very blurred. All I know is that I had a job there and nobody has ever visited. I wake up on a log, in the middle of the ocean.


End file.
